


.bottom

by 123kima



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry, Bottom Harry Potter, Draco top is my religion, M/M, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:33:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26114224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123kima/pseuds/123kima
Summary: Harry Potter didn't care with what others would say.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 128





	.bottom

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii, this is my first work, so sorry if It sucks. if It have any mistakes, i'm sorry too, my first language is not english  
> Ps: i should be studying.
> 
> Hope you like It!!!!!

Harry Potter didn't care with what others would say.  
He didn't care about their opinions or what they would think of his sexual position.  
He didn't care at all.  
Harry was simply not ashamed to admit that he liked to be fucked.  
Especially when he was so pleased to have his prostate beaten over and over again and in various positions.  
He loved the pain, the burning, the feeling of being so open.  
The feeling of not having to think about anything else than the pleasure he was feeling.  
All of these feelings were even better with Draco.  
He loved the way Draco fucked him hard, roughly, but at the same time loving in the way he touched him.  
He loved it in the living room, kitchen, bedroom, bathroom or even some dark alley where the adrenaline they felt for fear of being caught made them even more excited.  
He just couldn't get enough of that feeling. He always asked Draco for more, for him to go harder, deeper, faster. Totally dominated by pleasure, feeling that if Draco stopped he would die.  
He just didn't get tired of having Draco's cum inside of him or Draco's cock covered by a condom.  
He simply wanted more and more of that sensation so pleasant it made him see stars.  
And Draco, Draco was always there, ready to obey all of Harry's desperate requests and desires.


End file.
